


Jenna

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aww, But then kids are mean, Drabble, Gen, Poor Hermione, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione loves learning and books and school; her classmates not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenna

Hermione navigated quickly around the room, her head bend down, trying to go unnoticed by her classmates from the 2nd year in primary school.

They didn’t like her very much. (Hermione would have said that they hated her, but her mummy said that hate is a word that is too strong to use). Hermione thought that it might have been because of her bushy hair and bucktooth teeth. Or the fact that she knew most things the teacher talked about and always got good grades. Either way, they didn’t like her.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by one of her classmates pushing her. Hermione looked up, trying to stop the tears. The girl that pushed her gave her a smirk and walked away from her. Hermione was filled with rage and hope that something bad would happen to her (even though her mummy said that it wasn’t nice to wish people bad things).

Hermione looked on with wide eyes as she stood up; the girl, Jenna, knocked over a bucket of something gooey (Hermione later on found out that it was paint for her last period. The teachers had no idea how it got there and Hermione didn’t think much of it). Jenna screamed as the paint covered her left side.

Hermione walked back to class in higher spirits. Maybe she would have a nice class for once.


End file.
